Wrong Again
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: You never stopped my love. I guess I should have known better. I was beginning to see sense I guess. I began to realize, after every night I spent in tears, that you would never be looking at me. I knew I didn’t want you anymore because I was over you. Wr


Wrong Again

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and everything related belongs first, and foremost, to JKR and then to her partnerships with Scholastics, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros., etc.

**Summary**: You never stopped my love. I guess I should have known better. I was beginning to see sense I get. I began to realize, after every night I spent in tears, that you would never be looking at me. I knew I didn't want you anymore because I was over you. Wrong again.

**Authors** **Note**: My birthdays the 25 of June. I'm going to be fifteen!

* * *

Wrong Again

_Ever since I was a little girl, I thought my life would be a fairytale. I fell captive of dreaming for my Prince Charming. I fell under the spell of being loved. It's what I came to expect. Especially since I found you. I expected you to love me from the start. I expected us to be the couple everyone talked about. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, oh so much in love. I expected us to get together when I was thirteen, and to stay together until we died. I expected your feelings from the start. Wrong again._

_I guess it was stupid of me. To think that all I had to do was be there for you to love me, as I was a young eleven year old girl. Looking back on it now, I'd have to say I was a fool. I was a fool because of you. And it wasn't in my control; but you never stopped me from being that fool. You never stopped my love. I guess I should have known better. I had thought that it was okay to write in the diary, to give Tom my thoughts. I needed someone to talk to. Someone I could trust about my feelings for you. I needed to feel loved by someone, because I wasn't loved by you. Just as I had thought you would love me, I thought he would have, as well. Wrong again._

_Instead, I had to be saved by you. It was the best fairytale come true. I was saved by my Prince Charming. And what was to stop you then, eh? What was to stop you from loving me after that? I even thought you would have. That on some level you really loved me. After all, you risked death for me. No, not death by a curse, or death by a duel. You faced death for me, Harry. One look from that monstrous snake and you'd be dead. I don't even think you realized to what full extent you risked for me. You didn't have to solve a mystery. There was no time for planning. You wandered into the Chamber, looking for me, hoping for me, not knowing what fate was awaiting you. But you faced it anyway. And I thought it was because you cared about me; and that it would lead to love. Wrong again._

_When your fourth year rolled around, the Yule Ball was the moment where things could have happened. We could have gone together; something could have sparked and we could have been a couple. But it never worked like that. We were never available to be together. You had asked Cho, but gone with Parvati… and I was with Neville, because he's all I could have gotten. And I felt like dirt. I wanted to go with you so badly, but I couldn't go back on Neville. After all, without him I wouldn't have been able to go. I would have watched from the sidelines. You looked so good at the ball. You were dressed like my Prince Charming. Because no matter what people thought, you were always the best looking guy I knew, and dressed up at the ball made me feel like Cinderella, but you never became the Prince that Cinderella got. I would have gone to the moon in back just for you. I thought that maybe one day that would happen. That one day you'd offer the same thing. Wrong again._

_I convinced everyone that I stopped liking you. Because I didn't want to flaunt that I was still crazy for you. I had Michael after all, and I was beginning to lose faith. I was beginning to see sense I get. I began to realize, after every night I spent in tears, that you would never be looking at me. There was something about me you never noticed, and I had become sick of waiting. How fair was it for me to sit here waiting for the boy that couldn't hear me, no matter what I said? I sometimes would wonder if I was even alive to you. If I meant enough to even have your respect. I believed for a while that I didn't. But I guess that changed. Because I changed, and I began to stop caring what you thought of me. You weren't my world anymore. I found other things to make me happy. I knew for one time in my life I was truly over you. I knew that I could walk into a room without blushing because I felt nothing for you. I was over you. Even after Michael and I were through, when Ron suggested us being something, I played it cool and decided that there was more than Harry Potter, and that's what I wanted. I knew I didn't want you anymore because I was over you. Wrong again._

_To my surprise, my fifth year was completely different that what I expected. I began talking to you more. You seemed to pay a lot more attention to me than ever before. There were times, quite often, that I'd catch you staring at me. That I'd be looking in the fire, then suddenly feel your eyes on me. I didn't understand what you were doing. Well, I did. Everything seemed to point to one thing. The day Hermione told me that Ron said something about you being quite rough with Dean was the day that you asked me to go to the Hogwarts Holiday Ball with you. And you asked me right before Dean was going to ask me. It soon became apparent that you did have some feelings for me. I was shocked, and despite myself very delighted with the prospect of going to the ball with you. I felt as though sparks flew that night, and I thought you felt it too. We dated a bit after that. A Hogsmeade weekend here, and a Quidditch match alone there. We became so close over your last two years, that we could talk about mostly anything and for once I felt like your equal. I felt like I finally got what I deserved: the right to your heart. The right to be your equal and the right to win your love. I finally got my chance and I thought it turned out well. I thought that we were really something. I truly believed that we were deeply in love after two years of consistently being able to help each other and make each other happy. We went to Hell and back with our friends and I thought our love only strengthened from it. I thought that we had something that would carry on until one of us died. Wrong again._

_I went through so many things for you and because of you Harry. I was a fool, I was in love, I was disheartened and I was changed. But in the end, I thought it was all worth it. I thought we would be getting married now. That we would be starting a family, and bringing joy to each other for the rest of our days. But I guess you never wanted that, because you're not here. You were supposed to be here. Not off with another woman, living the superb life that we were supposed to live. We were meant to be together forever Harry. At least, that's what I'd thought. I thought we were each other's worlds. But it looks like I'm wrong again._

_Wrong again for thinking that I was your world; because really, all it was, was you having fun and being the center of my world. But that's okay now, this is old news, and I wish you the best of luck with your new girl. I'll find a better man to love… And, maybe, just one time in my entire life, I'll be right…_

Despite himself, thirty-three year old Harry Potter felt tears welling the back of his eyes, as he read the letter that Ginny had sent to him over ten years ago. He now felt as though he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He folded up the letter and placed it in the coffin filled with the remains of his old love. He closed his eyes sharply and tears fell down his face.

He opened his eyes again and tears streamed down his face as he peered into the coffin again. Her hair was vivid as always, and her hands were placed softly on her stomach. She was only the shell of her former self. He could never have imagined this could happen. He didn't think that she could die from being sick. Ron had told him that she was very sick for a very long time.

But Harry knew that Ginny Weasley didn't die from a sickness… she died from a broken heart. And for the first time in over a decade, Harry felt like a murderer again. He bent down low, and kissed her cold, pale, lifeless cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said quietly, so nobody could hear. "I'm sorry that you thought I stopped loving you… you were wrong, again..."


End file.
